Spooky Little Girl
by Mayuna
Summary: Violet meets another ghost hiding in the attic but hiding from what?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I just got into AHS and oh my word, it's fantastic. Naturally I have to write a story for it. I know there are errors, here's the thing...I write everything on my phone so it doesn't always behave and sometimes no matter how hard I try to fix those errors it hates me and won't let me do it. Fair warning.

Violet was surprised to see the attic stairs down. Hardly anyone ever went up there aside from Tate but he more or stayed in the basement.

"Tate?" She called up the into the attic staring at the wooden beams that crossed up there. With an irritated sigh she climbed up the stairs heavily.

Maybe it was her mother searching for baby things or Chad, it could be Chad. The only person who resided in the attic was Beau but he never left. She wondered if he really understood he was dead.

As Violet grasped onto the wooden banister she stopped in her tracks. Straight ahead of her, staring out the small dirty window was a girl.

Her hair was shoulder length, a lighter brown than her own. The shirt she wore was striped with different colors but it appeared as if it had been a white shirt that had been colored in with marker.

Tattered stone wash jeans and heavy combat looking boots finished her ensemble. She looked out of time but Violet supposed two years since her own death she may appear that way as well.

"What are you doing up here?" Violet asked with the usual edge to her tone.

"Looking out the window." She replied softly as if it were obvious.

"No shit." Violet replied. "Who the hell are you?" She was becoming agitated.

The girl turned her head to glance at her for a minute. She was smirking.

"No need to get your panties twisted princess." She stared flatly resuming her stare out the window. Cautiously Violet made her way over to the girl. She was a ghost, that much was evident, but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. Tate had proved that.

She stood next to the girl trying to follow her gaze. The stone wall and gate were visible with a small patch of lawn in sight.

"What are you looking at?" Violet asked curiously. The girl turned her head slowly catching Violets stare. The two girls remained silent unnerving Violet.

"You're Violet Harmon." The girl said. Violet took a step back.

"How do you...?" She stammered out.

"Just because you haven't seen me doesn't mean I haven't been around. That's part of the fun with being a ghost...people can only see you if you want them to whether they're alive or dead." She said returning her gaze back out the window.

"So, I didn't catch your name." Violet said. A hand was abruptly thrust at her face.

"Carrie Elmsley." She said briefly. Violet grasped her hand loosely shaking it quickly. She moved her gaze back out the window where Carrie was staring. "That's where I died." She stated suddenly pointing past the gate to the small bit if lawn right before the sidewalk.

"You died outside the house and it still grabbed you?" She asked amazed. The other girl smirked and nodded her head.

"Yeah. It's still considered property." She said. Violet nodded her own head.

"So are you up here all the time." Violet asked. Carrie shook her head.

"Not always, mostly." She replied softly in her previous tone.

"How come?" Violet asked. There were so many questions she had about this girl. She was obviously hiding but from what?

"Violet?" Tates voice called up the stairs. She looked away from Carrie towards the stairs for a second. When he turned back towards Carrie there was nothing but an empty space.

Tate sprinted up the stairs quickly stopping at the top. He jammed his hands into his pockets smirking at her crookedly. Violet walked over to him with a spring in her step.

"Did you know there's a girl up here?" She asked stopping to stand in front of him.

"A girl?" Tate asked furrowing his brow as if perplexed.

"Yeah she said her name was Carrie, Carrie Elmsley." Violet said. She watched as Tates mouth dropped as he was clearly stunned.

He brought a hand to his eyes rubbing at them in an attempt to stop his eyes from watering over with tears. He couldn't look at her and ask questions. He'd end up a stupid sobbing mess.

"Tate what's wrong?" Violet asked perturbed. One of his mood swings was not on her agenda for the day.

"You saw Carrie?" He asked his voice low in his throat.

"Yeah, so? She was staring out the window. She told me she died outside in the front." Tate nodded her head a few times.

"Yeah she did." He said removing his hand. His eyes were red rimmed and watery.

"Tate who is she? And no bull shit, just tell me." Violet said deciding to lay down the law with him early. She wasn't in the mood for any of his elaborate lies either.

Tate walked over to the window staring out it. Violet stood next to him and waited patiently.

"Carrie and I went to the same school. We had some classes together in freshmen and sophomore year but we kind of just kept to ourselves, never really talked until we were juniors." He began. "There was one day in class these assholes were picking on me. When the teacher came in they played the innocent card and I was the one who ended up in trouble."

"She called the teacher an asshole for it and got suspended. I found her after school and thanked her for helping me out. After that we started talking more and became friends." He continued. He went silent again. Violet shifted her weight slightly.

"My mom hated her with a passion. Carrie saw her smack me a few times, I had to hold her back for her own good." Tate said with a soft smirk lost in his memories. "We'd go and sit on the beach and just sit quietly. Her home was messed up to so it was companionable. She got it. Carrie understood."

"Was she your girlfriend?" Violet asked jealousy creeping into her stomach leaving it knotted.

"She was a girl, she was my friend...I mean we had sex a few times but that was just to figure it out. Other than that we were just friends." Tate said turning his attention to Violet. "We had a deal, if I finished school then she would too. It was the only reason why we went, kind of like a check and balance system."

"Tate, why did she die outside of he house?" Violet asked. Tate stared back out the window.

"We were walking home. She lived a few streets over so my house was just the first one we hit. We said bye, I began walking up the lawn when I heard the screech. She didn't scream or anything, the car it came out of nowhere." Tate swallowed the lump in his throat. "I bolted down the lawn, it's all a blur but I saw the driver of the car. It was a kid from our school, from Westfield."

Violet swallowed hard as the moment of clarity hit her full force. Puzzle pieces were staring to come together.

"I didn't know his name but I knew him from look. Carrie was lying in the road. There wasn't a lot of blood but she was gasping, she probably had internal injuries. I screamed out for the guy to help but he just took off. Hit and run." Tate said with a sigh. "I just kept screaming for help but I knew she didn't have a lot of time so I dragged her onto the lawn."

"Did you know the house would take her?" Violet asked ueasily.

"Not for sure but I was hoping." He said quietly. "I told the police who did it but his family was able to buy him out of it. I didn't tell Carrie I knew who it was, that was when I stopped going to school. She wasn't happy about being stuck in the house but she kept trying to convince me to finish school."

"She kept telling me that I had to get out, that I would buy I knew that that was over. I had to fix the wrongs that had been done. I was the only one who could avenge her. I figured since I was going to take out that asshole at school I'd take out Larry too for what he did to my brother."

"That day she saw me before I went to school, she was yelling at me and swearing. She begged me not to go but I ignored her. She ran out of the house after me but got stuck by the sidewalk. She couldn't follow me. After everything happened I ran home. She was in my room crying, She watched me die." He said with finality.

"Is that why she is hiding? Is she mad at you?" Violet asked. Tate shook his head.

"The last time I saw her was when I killed Patrick and Chad. She told me I had to stop listening to the women in the house and disappeared just like that. I guess she's mad at me." He said with a shrug.

Violet mulled over everything Tate had said. She wasn't entirely sure what to say to him, if there was even anything she could say to him at that point.

He continued to stare out the window just as Carrie had done, deep in thought. "I've heard other people talking to her but I can never see her, she doesn't want me to see her."

"After you killed Chad and Patrick." Violet said as the information continued to sink in. Tate gave a short nod.

"Did she say anything to you about me?" He asked turning his attention to Violet. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. Violet couldn't help but let out a soft sigh.

She hated to see Tate miserable, even after everything he had done. He just looked like such a miserable little boy and she knew he really was. She also knew that his smile could light up her own miserable little world.

She brought a hand up to his cheek stroking her finger tips down his jaw to trace it.

"No Tate. She didn't." Violet replied. Tate shut his eyes leaning into her touch. It wasn't often that he received attention from Violet. He was going to savor it. "She didn't seem mad either...she was just staring out the window."

Violet allowed her gaze to wander out the window to the front lawn.

"If you see her again Violet, would you tell her I'm sorry. And tell her that I'd like to see her sometime, you know to hang out." He said as if they were normal kids leading mundane lives.

"Sure." She said feeling the other girls presence around her but more do her resolve not to let Tate see her.


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie had let her guard down. It hadn't bothered her too much that Violet had seen her, she appeared to Patrick and Chad on a regular basis, but the fact that Violet had run and told Tate...she wouldn't let the girl see her again.

It was that time of year again, nearly Halloween. She could feel her presence becoming stronger, more established...it was nice. It made her feel alive again.

She sat in the gazebo enjoying the sunshine. It was nice to have a place to sit besides the grass. Granted she could go a bit further then the rest of the houses occupants it stopped at the sidewalk.

She could sense both Tate and Violet seeking her out. She knew it would take a lot of power to keep herself concealed until after Halloween.

"This is bogus." She said to herself staring at nothing in particular.

"Well, well; if it isn't throwback girl." Chad said sitting next to her suddenly.

"I thought you didn't like this out here." Carrie said smirking at him slightly.

"Trust me honey, I still do. It's better out here in this tacky...thing then being inside with my faithful partner." He said.

"He's trying to be better." She said. Chad scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, for sure." He replied sarcastically. "So, what brings you out of the cobwebs?"

"I don't spend all my time in the attic." She said defensively.

"Bullshit you don't. We both know you hide up there because you know that captain latex doesn't like going up there." Chad said. "Not that I blame you for that."

"Hey, you're the one that brought that thing into the house." She reprimanded.

"Listen sweetheart, I only bought that damn thing to get my man back and look where that got me." He replied.

"It doesn't matter. He would have killed you with or without it. The suit just made it easier for him to hide from Constance." Carrie stated.

"Hell in high heels." Chad commented more to himself.

"Yeah she's a trip." Carrie said.

"Was she really that bad? I mean, did you see anything when you were alive?" Chad asked.

"Constance was drunk all the time. When she was somewhat sober Tate and Adelaide couldn't do anything right. She wouldn't really hit Addie because she felt bad with her being, well you know." Carrie said getting a nod from Chad. "But with Tate she smacked him with anything she could get her hands on."

Carrie tightened her hands into fists knotting her shirt with her fingers. "I hated how she treated him. I tried to go after her once. She slapped him right across the face and I just lost it but Tate held me back, dragged me away."

"Abusive mothers don't always create psychos but I guess it's a good ingredient." He said. Carrie shook her head.

"She wasn't there for him. She was always too drunk or trying to find some guy to impress. Nora was there when he needed a mother figure. She's so lost in her own and world it couldn't have helped him any." Carrie said. "This house screwed him up."

"If you blame the house so much then why don't you appear to him?" Chad asked curiously.

"Because regardless how much this house whispers to you and no matter what darkness it try's to taint you with we shouldn't give in to it. Tate does, time and again." Carrie said wiping a stray tear that fell down her cheek. "He didn't have to kill you. There was no reason for it. We all could have just scared you and Patrick out but he just murdered you. There was no rhyme or reason he did because that's what he does."

"Carrie, let me impart some wisdom on you. From everything I've seen regarding all of us here we are all stuck. Obviously we're stuck here physically or rather meta physically, I don't know really, but we're also all stuck in the moment we died." Chad said strumming his fingers against his chin in thought.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Chad turned fully to her and she did the same.

"We've all died violent, sudden deaths. The house uses that, it feeds off of it. All of our sadness, anger, and regrets...it uses it to keep us here for its own existence." Chad said.

"Wait so, you think that we are all stuck in the same cycle of emotions too?" She wondered trying to catch the drift of what he was saying.

"Exactly. When I died I felt jaded by Patrick. All I wanted was this house to be perfect. Now that's what I go through, the house has to be perfect and Patrick is constantly looking for something to put his dick in." Chad said with a scowl. "But for the sake of sanity and not feeding more into this place I've been civil."

"If what you're saying is true then..." Carrie trailed off her mouth dropping.

"What exactly was Tate's state when he died?" Chad asked.

"He was upset, he gave up on everything. When he died he was coked out of his mind, I was with him when it happened. There was so much blood everywhere." She said hiding her face in her hands.

Chad placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort and stayed silent. He knew if he gave her some time she would start talking again. "He was shot so many times, his body jerked and the only thing that was keeping him up was the lead they pumped into him. Then when it stopped he fell to the floor and he died."

"You still talked to him afterwards, even though you knew what he did at your school, right?" Chad asked quietly. Carrie nodded.

"He's done a lot of bad things but I always forgave him, he was my friend...I cared for him. He was just so much to me when we were alive." She replied her voice choking off in her throat.

"You're in love with him." Chad said. Carrier shook her head briskly.

"No, no I'm not." She said clearly embarrassed by what Chad had said.

"Oh honey, but you are." He said amused. He took her hands away from her face holding them tightly in her lap. "It's so obvious."

Carrie bit at her lower lip nervously still shaking her head slowly. Chad just smirked at her in a knowing way. "Whatever you say. Anyways listen, I think the key to fixing out predicaments is to all get along."

"Just like that, you think it will work?" She asked.

"How should I know. It's an idea but at least that way you won't be so damn miserable." Chad said letting go of her hands.

"No more hiding." She whispered out and disappeared. Chad sat for a while quietly mulling over what he had said.

"Do you really think it would work. Break out of our old habits and patterns then poof...everything will be fixed?" Patrick asked curiously. Chad glanced up at his ex ad shrugged.

"Damned if I know." He replied nonchalantly. Patrick let out a sigh kneeling down in front of the other man.

"Babe, it wasn't you and it wasn't me. It was the house. The same way it destroyed everyone else..." Patrick said taking Chads hand in his.

"So that's it? No responsibility for your actions." Chad stated looking away from him.

"What was that you were saying about getting along?" Patrick asked with a smile. Chad couldn't help but give a small laugh. "Let's fix us, then we can worry about the rest of the house."

"That's the best idea you've had in a long way." Chad said placing a light kiss against his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Vivien sat in the front room running the bow across the strings of her cello. It was calming to hear the music reverberate and echo through out the large estate.

It helped her to forget. All she had to do was close her eyes and let her fingers work their magic to ease her restless soul. She had done it when she was alive, the phrase had more meaning for her now.

She opened her eyes to glance at the bassinet where Matthew slept soundly. She stopped playing her gaze falling on the girl that was standing in front of her.

"Carrie, right?" She asked. The girl nodded.

"Vivien Harmon." She replied. Vivien stood settling the cello against her chair.

"Violet told me she had met you." She said. "She also said she's pretty sure you're hiding from Tate."

Carrie shifted her weight uncomfortably crossing her arms in front of her.

"I should have told Violet not to tell him she saw me." She stated glancing away. "Now they're both looking for me and I know if she finds me, she'll tell him."

"You were friends with Tate, when you were alive." Vivien said.

"And afterwards too, when we were both here." She said.

"So what happened since? Are you afraid of him?" Vivien asked curiously.

"What happened was that he became more violent towards people. He's killed with no reason to. He's hurt you and your family through his stupidity. He just isn't a person a I want to associate myself with." She said softly.

"I can understand that Carrie and that's fine." Vivien stated. "Do you want me to tell Violet to leave you alone?"

"I need...advice." Carrie said hesitantly. It took Vivien slightly by surprise that the teen visibly noted. "I've been watching you and Violet for a long time now. You're a good mother, you try hard to be. I wish my mom had been like you."

"Well, thanks. Alright then, what's up?" She asked.

"I was just talking with Chad. He said that he thinks the way to help all of us here is for everyone to forgive and forget. Basically for everyone to get along." Carrie said.

"Okay." Vivien replied. "Regardless if that will help any of us, Carrie we're all going to be here, together, for a long time. Torturing yourself over things that already happened won't help now. Tate made his decisions, poor decisions, but we all have to live with those now."

"Have you forgiven him? For what he did?" She asked curiously. Vivien gave a short nod.

"I have but not for him, I did it for myself. I didn't want to become hateful and bitter. In this house that leads to delusion and that's how it traps you in an endless cycle." Vivien said.

"So do you talk with him or anything like that?" She asked.

"Only when I have to. I exist with him here along with everyone else simply because I don't have a choice. I choose to be civil and not hide away because ultimately it would be hurting me." Vivien stated.

"Should I forgive him? Even after all of the bad things I've seen him do?" Carrie wondered.

"That's on you Carrie. You're the only person who can make that choice but whatever you do decide I'll be around if you need someone to talk to." She said offering a smile.

"You!" The voice shouted from the doorway. Both Vivien and Carrie turned in that direction to see Constance standing there with a scowl on her face. "How dare you show your face in this house!" She demanded storming over to the teen.

"I'm kind of stuck here, you say that like I have a choice!" Carrie shouted back.

"This child is unwholesome. Don't let her near your precious Violet unless you want her thoroughly corrupted." Constance said to Vivien. She kept a well manicured finger pointed at the girl.

"She's unwholesome? She's been hiding from your murderous, rape happy son up until a few days ago. You have no right to come into my home and start throwing accusations at this girl." Vivien said standing in between Carrie and Constance.

The elder woman lowered her hand and gave a knowing smirk. She placed her hand over her necklace to twist at it slightly.

"You forget that it was mine before it was yours, twice over." She stated snottily.

"Yeah that you lost, twice over if I remember you saying correctly." The other woman quipped back.

"Yes, that's true. I did lose this house twice due to extenuating circumstances." Constance said. She brought her hand up to place it against her hair making sure it was still in place. "My son, my perfect son...hm. He was perfect, a completely normal boy until he met this temptress."

"You really are something else, do you know that?" Vivien said disgusted by the other woman.

"She introduced Tate to drugs, sex, and that god awful suicide music they used to listen to...that garbage." Constance said softy.

"Tate was miserable because of you. You made him believe he was nothing, that's what he thought of himself. He wasn't perfect enough for you even when he tried so guess what? He stopped freaking trying." Carrie shouted at her.

"How dare you! You don't know my son!" Connie shored back.

"I know him better than you! He could never tell you the things that he told me because you'd never approve or care since it wouldn't be what you wanted." She said clenching her fists. "Tate will always be a sad little boy, that's what you turned him into."

"What you and this house turned him into is more like it." Connie stated flatly.

"After I died out there I could hear and see everything. I heard everything you told him, saw everything you did to him. You made him believe that my death was his fault, that if we weren't friends the accident never would have happened." Carrie ground out from between her teeth.

"If you had never sunk your claws into him he wouldn't be trapped here with the rest of the delinquent spirits trapped here." Connie said.

"Excuse me?" Vivien asked raising a brow.

"I warned both you and your husband about this house. You didn't take it, not my problem." She said.

"Oh, and for your information your son was smoking crack way before he met me, stealing your booze for years, and with all the jacking off he did while you locked him in his room, well he gives great bone." Carrie said smirking.

"Why you filthy little slut..." Connie said with her hands clenched and advanced towards the girl. Vivien placed her arms out in front of them to protect the girl before both of them disappeared along with the baby leaving Constance alone in the room seething with anger.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't difficult for Vivien to find Ben, he usually sat in the room that had been his office. The furniture had long since been taken away but a few odds and ends had remained.

Ben sat on a wooden stool he had brought up from the basement staring at the wall. He jerked slightly when his wife made her presence known.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked given his reaction. He stared at her for a moment before smirking.

"Yeah I just have a lot to think about." He said taking Matthew from her to cradle his son close to him.

"And eternity to do it." Vivien replied. "Ben there's a, situation that's come up and I don't know how to handle it."

"What's up?" He questioned. Vivien crossed her arms in front of her trying to figure out where exactly to start.

"There's a girl here, Violets age...she was a friend of Tate's when they were both alive." She said. Ben frowned slightly.

"He didn't..." Ben wondered knowing well what the teen was more than capable of.

"Allegedly, no. There was an accident and she was killed; fine. Connie was here a while ago and recognized her, from the sound of it she blames Carrie for everything Tate's done." She said.

"Okay, well she has to put blame on someone. I mean why would she take responsibility for being a piss poor mother." Ben stated cynically.

"Carrie has washed her hands of him, given things he's done but is seriously thinking about attempting to make amends." She said continuing on. She didn't want to discuss that woman any longer than she had to.

"You don't think that's a good idea." Ben said.

"I don't know, that's the thing. This girl has been here in this house keeping herself hidden from him and hurting in the process. She wants her friend back but..."

"At the same time, this is Tate we're talking about." Ben interrupted finishing her sentence. Vivien have him a knowing smirk.

"I told her I would be supportive regardless of what she decides, she needs that but maybe she should stay away from him." She said.

Ben mulled over what his wife had said. He tried to look at the situation objectively, not allowing his own intense feelings to get in the way.

Granted Tate seemed to be doing better, on the other hand he hadn't been exposed to any people other than those in the house.

He was seemingly making a genuine effort to acknowledge and work through what he had done to hurt others and deal with those consequences.

Ben knew all too well Tate's demeanor. He may be sincere but he couldn't help that deep guy feeling it was an act for Tate to get what he wanted.

Violet had began speaking to him recently, appearing to him more frequently than he'd prefer. It worried him that it would make the teen lapse back into bad behaviors.

He had seen Violets intolerance of him as a severe punishment. He had lamented endlessly trying to think of ways to get her back and begged Ben to talk with her. Eventually she had come around on her own.

"My personal opinion is as long as this is monitored I think it may be beneficial to everyone." He replied finally. Vivien gave a nod.

The two glanced towards the doorway where Violet stood next to Carrie. She was visibly nervous and shook slightly.

"You must be Carrie." Ben said offering a small smile.

"Yes, uh Elmsley...Carrie Elmsley." She stuttered out.

"Were you two eavesdropping?" Vivien asked with a knowing smirk.

"Well yeah mom, duh. That's the great thing about being a ghost, other people can only see you when you want them to." Violet replied.

"I think I'm going to go find Tate, take it from there." She said turning and walking off to the basement.

As soon as she disappeared from sight Moira appeared suddenly. She appeared distraught beyond anything either of them had seen.

"The house prevented me from appearing to you, the darkness is getting stronger again." She said frantically wringing her hands together.

"Don't worry. I think that may be fixed soon." Vivien said as Ben handed the baby back to her.

"The girl, Carrie...she is not what she appears to be." Moira said desperately.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ben asked becoming impatient. He didn't have much when it came to the maid, he partially blamed her for what had happened to them as well.

"She is the darkness."

Constance pushed Michaels stroller along the well manicured lawn. The headstones stood close together, side by side. Names blurred past her as she walked briskly.

It was a trek she had made for over twenty years, she knew where to find her children. At least while she was there she could pretend they were all at rest even though she knew it was a lie.

She parked Michael in front of the polished granite that read Langdon. She walked around to the back and knelt down placing her hand against it.

Beauregard, her eldest son, had been the first to go. He had died in ninety four, the first of her children to go. While he had been in his twenties his mind had remained childish, compared to Beau Addie had been a genius.

His physical deformities compounded by his medical problems had been to much for her to handle. She knew what she had been doing when she moved him to the attic, she knew he wouldn't survive up there.

As the days had stretched on and his screams and shouts became louder she couldn't handle it anymore. Larry, the ultimate fool, had finally done her bidding.

She nodded her head knowing ultimately it had been the kindest thing she could have done for her child perhaps the only one she had ever shown him.

Her name moved down to the last name on the list, her second child. Adelaide had lived the longest reaching her thirties even if she had perpetually acted like a spoiled little girl but she knew she was.

Adelaide would be her saving grace at the pearly gates she was certain. Addie was the one she had gotten right. Her eyes moved up one to Tate.

Her perfect handsome boy. She had been so worried when she found out she was pregnant a third time. She had prayed to God and contemplated an abortion. She couldn't handle another child with special needs.

He had always looked so normal, he had acted fine for most of his life. The house had tainted him before the darkness had claimed him completely for its own.

She felt the urge to spit at her fourth child's name, the one she never named and only briefly ever mentioned.

"Carrie Elmsley." She scoffed out. The name read Caroline Langdon, that had been her given name but evil took many different names to lay claim to their agenda.

It was a full steaming crock that her daughter claimed not to know who she was or what had happened but then again she had always played the victim.

Less than a month after Tate had been born her less than noble husband had come home raging drunk. He had forced himself on her despite the fact she had begged him not to.

Her stitches had torn painfully and ripped her apart again. Her daughter had been conceived in blood and pain. She was beside herself with grief when she found out she was pregnant again.

It had been difficult taking care of the children she already had on top of a newborn, again. Tate and Caroline were less than a year apart, Irish twins is what people had called them.

At first she was glad that once again God had seemingly taken pity on her and given her a normal child however after Hugo was gone the little girl had begun to change.

It started with her clinging to Tate, at first just emotionally. She would convince Tate to carry out her mischief, Connie had heard her on several occasions trying to get him in trouble.

It became so bad that she had to separate them for days into weeks just to get some peace of mind. It wasn't until they all had moved back into the murder house and both reached their teenage years that her small problems became down right disturbing.

She had suspected something more going on with her two youngest but summed it up to her own paranoia. It wasn't until they entered high school and she received a phone call from the dean of students did she understand the magnitude of sin her children were committing.

Tate and Caroline told everyone her name was Carrie Elmsley, despite the faculty seeing her name in front of them on paper. They apparently insisted they weren't related at school and carried out a...romantic relationship.

The house was big enough to keep them separate but that proved to be downright nightmarish. Tate would scream and threaten her when she would lock her daughter behind her bedroom door.

Caroline would cry and plead encouraging him to feel as if he were protecting her even though it was obvious she was using his confused emotions to her advantage.

Constance brought a hand to her face rubbing away at the sweat that had beaded there. She remembered, Connie had seen it in her eyes. That malicious little spark that had belonged to her father originally, that always told Connie who was really in control of the situation.

"Did it work?" Carrie asked walking over to Tate slowly. He smiled at her broadly.

"Violets talking to me again, I really didn't think this would work but...wow." He said. Carrie stopped in front of him reaching up a hand to brush the hair from his face.

"It's the least I could do Tate. I want you to be happy, that whole thing was my fault and I'm sorry." She whispered leaning in closer to him.

"Caroline, I can't...Violet..." Tate protested slightly as her lips brushed his.

"You owe me, besides...she'll never know, none of them will. They see what we want them to big brother." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He pressed against her moaning into the kiss as he applied more pressure.

"I don't want to lie to her." He argued weakly.

"It's not lying to her if she doesn't suspect anything. Tate, you and I belong together...remember?" She pouted a bit. Tate kissed her cheek then her forehead holding into her tightly.

"Together, forever." He whispered. Carrie rested her head against his chest smirking to herself satisfied.


End file.
